


Untitled Kissing Ficlet - RayK and Stella

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, comment-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The taste of her peach lip gloss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Kissing Ficlet - RayK and Stella

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Miss_Zedem's Kissing comment-a-thon.

The first time Ray kissed Stella, it had been a quick, shy peck. It had taken him days to work up the courage kiss her, and it had been over so fast that he could hardly believe he'd done it. For a long time afterward, he could still feel the softness of her lips against his and the taste of her peach lip gloss that lingered on his mouth.

The last time Ray kissed Stella was the day they signed the divorce papers. They stood awkwardly by the door of her apartment, trying to find the words to say goodbye. She touched his cheek with her soft hand as he leaned down to press his lips gently to hers. She tasted of regret and sorrow and a little bit like peach lip gloss.

-fin-


End file.
